Hi ,my names Ponyboy curtis
by Thatwasthen
Summary: Hi my names ponyboy curtis and you are ? the boy with the rusty hair asked me. "Daphne Winston" I said slowly. " I'm sorry did you say Winston?"


Beatrice Pov

I couldn't take my eyes off him, and all talking to his friends smoking a cigarette leaning against the gate. "Daphne look at them." I say nearly screaming to my best friend a 7 year old, we just moved. "Woah woah you never use my name unless emergency." She says. She hates the name Daphne. Dusty is very pretty she has long blonde hair now ,it turns red in winter and the fall and summer so its spring now. She has on this sweater ,jeans and converse. She has a long lost brother who moved here a while ago ,he told her he would come back for her then we met and she moved with me, I cant fight one bit ,but shes been doing it for years .She follows my gaze at the boy with tanned skin and jet black her almost like mine. He glances over and we duck under my nana's car. He looks away and we go back to starring. Then a boy with black hair and eyes as cold as stone rocks . "T-that's him." Dusty blurted out. "That's who?" I ask in confusion. "My brother , Dallas." She say like a boss. What does like a boss mean? Before I know it she's walking over there. I try calling her ,and I call her, her real name. So I follow her. When we reach the boys ,her so called brother's back is to us. "What do you want." He askes real gangsta .What are these words I'm using? Dusty opened her mouth and slowly said "Dallas" He turned around slowly and looked at her. "Dusty, what are you doing here?" He asked and pulled her into a hug.

Dusty Pov

It has been years since I hugged my brother ,years. "I moved here with my best friend ,this is my friend Beatrice. Dallas introduced us to the kids we've been starring at the past 10 minutes ,well I've been starring at the one with rusty hair , his names ponyboy curtis ,real cute. "Well that's an original name; I love it I say. And Beatrice looked very very interested in little Johnnycakes. Well he was 9 years old. "So dusty, who did you move here with besides Beatrice." Dallas asked me. " Well Beatrice moved down here with her Nana but I ,crash there sometimes or I find somewhere.

We stayed for the movie at dingo, then I went with Dallas. He was telling me I about soc and greaser I already knew that stuff anyway I lived here when I was younger with Dallas, then he moved me, up Newyork ,he said .He'll take care of me now. We walked to a guys place named buck and I sat on the bed Dallas pushed me off. "Are you ok" he asked me. "Yes." I reply. Then he started telling me how I shoulda came the week before, cause I would have learned a lot. But I had, ponyboy and Johnny are best how we needed to go down to Johnny's and get some old levi's from him.I learned dally wasn't the best brother and he cared about johnnycakes a lot he cussed too much for a 10 year old I don't think he cares about having a little sister in his way. All this thinking made me go to sleep.

Ponyboys Pov

I woke up for school by Darry and Soda , after I took a shower and got dressed and all that good stuff , Dusty and Dallas walked in. Gosh she was pretty ,looked like Cherry Valance but blonde and even prettier. Word got around the gang fast about Dallas and Dusty and Beatrice ,Bea was alright she's not my type though. Looked like Marcia but brown hair and longer. "Hey pone ,look out for Dusty at school her schedule is the same as yours so." Great all I need is to slip something like a cuss word in front of her and Dallas will have me beat up. Then Johnny walked in. Not too long but then Beatrice walked in. Then we were off to school. Johnny pulled out a cig and Dusty asked for one. "So tell me about your self ponyboy." I looked at her. "I'm on track ,Im 7-" she cut me off. "No way me too, well not on track I skipped a grade.

School was the longest. Johnny Dusty and Beatrice walked over to the bleachers and stayed for my little league track practice. When we walked home she started walking backwards looking at the sunsets. "I like sunsets too." I say sitting down at a hill. " That's gold" She says. "You said that's gold." I say shocked. " Yeah I remember a poem I read-."

"Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf,  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day  
Nothing gold can stay." I finish for her.

"Yeah and , nevermind." She had a secret something that was dying for me to know.

14 years later.

"Hi Mr. would you like to donate money." I ask. The gang and I were coming up with money for Johnnycakes surgery. After Dallas was shot, he didn't really die. He just past out from all the stress on him. And we found out they bought Johnny back and we are saving up for a surgery to fix his back. It was a nice day , Dallas and Dusty playfully arguing ,Soda talking to a girl with blonde hair many girls , Darry at work. Steve getting people to donate. Cherry and Marcia came by ,I know cherry likes me though. We just needed a little bit more and Johnny would be walking again. Beatrice moved back up North she comes down to visit every once in a while. Two-bit and Soda were mostly making the money because Soda knows how to talk to girls and two-bit is funny. I'm just sitting here with my hood up, counting money. We needed 30 more dollars ,his surgery was a hundred dollars.. It was getting late so we packed up and left. We are getting older Dusty looks prettier and prettier with her red hair. Dall and Dusty crashed at our place cause Buck gave it to somebody else this week.

Dusty's POV

Wow I'm really excited about Johnnycakes surgery I wanted to see him now, so I asked pony to walk me there.

As we walked in the hospital Johnny was arguing with nurse how he didn't want boloney . The nurse finally gave in and left. "He Johnnycakes hows it going." I ask him.  
"They keep trying to give me boloney some nasty crap." "Well you'll be getting out of here soon." "I remember when all of us met." He says. I think . "Well I gotta get goin ,you'll be outta her less than a week ." And I try to find dallas so we can walk to the curtis house.

Ponyboy's Pov

As I walked in, I saw a note on the table,of course I read it who wouldn't .It said Curtis family moving was all I read. " DARRY WE'RE MOVING?" I scream. "Ponyboy I meant to tell you -." I cut him off. "How could you we grew up here, memories here." I say tears in my eyes. "Baby ,we are only there for a week, and if we like we can move there or stay here." He say trying to calm down. "Well would if you and Soda like it and not me huh darry." I say almost screaming. "I don't know pony." He said frustrate d.I flop on the couch with attitude and realize I'm sitting on my switchblade and throw it, how could he this was my home ,Tulsa Oklahoma was my home. A few minutes later Dallas bust through the door ,carrying Dusty she had a bruise on her cheek. And a cut down her cheek it was bad but it wouldn't scar. " She got jumped but those damn soc's" He finally manages to say. He lays her down on the couch. How could we move now when dusty's hurt and Johnny surgery isn't until we raise money. Darry came rushing in with towels and asked what happened. Dallas stumbled over his words and said "Dusty was trying to find me and a couple of soc's drove by I guess and I heard my name being screamed at first I thought she was mad at me at first ,but she said help tim happened to be there and help me run those snobby soc's away . And they cut her cheek trying to put the knife away. He swore under his breath for letting her see Johnny . But I felt bad for not staying ,leaving her there by herself. How could I forgive myself. We put a band aid on her face and put alcohol ,not alcohol drinking alcohol rubbing type. And I guess she went to sleep on the floor I cant say cause I know I did. I woke up with laughter. "What's going on?" I ask wanting to know. "How was your sleep ,pony." Laughing. It was alright." I mumble. "What, listen don't get wise." He says. "Something kept getting in my face." I replied. He laugh before answering "Could it be…my sister's hair and he showed me the picture . Dusty and I were sleep on the floor cuddled up , I felt my cheeks turn red. Them all laughing. "What don't you guys just ugh." That day we packed a few things like food so we could move to the country tomorrow. I hope I don't like it. I turned the ring on m finger Darry gave me , to give to my girlfriend if I ever got one. Johnny finally got enough money he's in surgery now. "Aw I really hope you have fun pony" Dusty said while we were watching our last sunset together ,but I hope it's not. "Dusty I slowly began." I was thinking about asking her if we could start going steady but right now is not the right time . She turned her head to look at me. "If we do move I'm gonna miss you."I say . "Me too." She says. "Well I gotta go." She stood up and hugged me then whispered "Greasers don't cry then kissed me on my cheek then she started walking up the rode. I started walking to my brothers truck shut the door. And hopped in I never said a word the way there.

Dustys Pov

I looked down at the picture that was just taken early at six of me and ponyboy sleep. Stuck it back in my pocket. I wanted ponyboy to ask me out but I know it wasn't the time. I hope he dosent move. Johnny was out of surgery and ready to go but he couldn't go home and Dallas and I didn't a home ,we'd have to camp out a the curtis house. When I walked in Johnny's hospital room ,he was running around making things drop picking them up. "I thought you couldn't walk anymore?" "Yeah, they thought I busted my back but I really just moved my spine ,they put it back in place and put a brace on it they also put me on bed rest." He says real happy. Well lets get get going Dallas is waiting in the car." I say. "Daphne" Johnny started. "I love you like my own sister and if anybody did something to you I would kill them." I hugged the sixteen year old , I know a Winston could love because I know I loved Ponyboy, Johnny cakes, Dallas ,Two-but, Steve ,Sodapop and even darry. "I love you too Johnnycakes." When we got in the car Dallas hugged Johnny and said "I love you soo much kid, don't ever do anything like that again." I guess he could see the disappointment in my face because he said " I love you to kid sister.

In 3 days we went to see the cutis brothers. Dallas and Johnny went to get cokes, so I knocked on the door and Ponyboy answered. "Miss me." Was all I could say.

If you like it PLEASE review tell me what I need to do.


End file.
